ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle French (Season Seven)
Belle French is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Emilie de Ravin, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Belle. History Original Timeline After Fourth Curse Years after the Final Battle, Belle gets her happy ending. Years later, Belle accompanies Mr. Gold after Emma calls them and witnesses Tiana's arrival in town and Emma's departure. Belle then asks if everyone will be okay. Shortly after, Gold invites Belle to go with him on an adventure around the world. Belle agrees, and Gold opens a portal with a magic bean, and the two enter it. They spend some time in London, Paris, Rome, and Tokyo, but eventually end up in the Enchanted Forest and are greeted by a ten-year-old Gideon who explains that time went out of order for them, and that they have returned to the Enchanted Forest eight years before the day they left. Belle tells Gold that their family needs him and his magic, and that Belle can fend for herself. Tearfully, Gold and Belle separate, but not before Gold tells Gideon to watch over Belle. Gold then returns to his original time and Storybrooke, leaving Belle and Gideon behind in the past. An unknown amount of time passes, and Belle is affected by the Dark Curse and taken to Storybrooke Heights. However, Gideon manages to escape. During Fifth Curse After Mr. Gold asks Officer Killian Jones to help him find his wife, a stranger, the grown-up Gideon, enters Storybrooke Heights and after meeting Regina Mills and Zelena, tells Gold to look in the library. There, Gold reunites with Belle, who doesn't remember him. However, Gold asks Belle to humor him and go on a date, to which Belle agrees, smiling. Across the street, Ellen Belfrey watches angrily as the first happy beginning begins again. Belle and Gold visit Granny's Diner for a quiet candlelight meal to get to know each other. Belle asks Gold for the real reason why he offered to go on a date with her. Gold says that he was simply drawn to her. Belle smiles, telling him that she felt a compulsion to go on the date with him as well. Unfortunately for them, Ellen interrupts their meal and asks Belle to open the library for her. However, despite Ellen's bullying, Belle stands up for herself and tells Ellen that she'll just have to wait until tomorrow to borrow a book. Belle then shoos Ellen away, but Ellen says that she'll regret her decision. Despite having gone on a date with Gold, Belle still does not feel as if she is interested in entering a romantic relationship with him, a fact which she confesses to Regina. Later that night, Regina gives her an invitation to join her and Zelena for dinner at Granny's. However, when she arrives later that night for her meal, only Gold is there, to which Gold reveals that Regina and Killian set them up. Sighing in resignation, Belle joins Gold for dinner. After the Curse breaks, Belle and Gold happily reunite with each other and with Gideon. However, when Gold receives word of Ellen's impending Revision Curse, Gold explains to Belle and Gideon that their story might be changed forever, to Belle's horror. Revised Timeline During Revision Curse Belle is killed by Hook in the Enchanted Forest, as Hook wants revenge against Rumplestiltskin. Trivia Appearances Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Female Characters-2 Category:Storybrooke Characters-2 Category:Deceased Characters